wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for December 22, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. My apologies for the late notices - I had one of those ultra-busy weekends wherein I couldn't find time to type up the update, so I had to do it on the fly this morning. Probably a good thing that it's going to be short. This week began with work on Najekh's history. I still had a fair ways to go with the character but once I was able to get him into "post-war" status (which happened at the end of the day on Tuesday) and I had an idea of where he was going from that point, he took off, and I'm pleased to say this morning that I was able to complete his history on Wednesday afternoon. With the completion of Najekh's history, the last of the histories of the Demon's Eye Pack characters is complete. I still need to work on Bloodeye himself but as I know what I want to do with his character I expect work on him to go by quickly. In the meantime, work commenced on the final construction of the stat tables for each character, starting with Gux'a P'nt on Wednesday. By Thursday afternoon I had him complete, making Gux'a P'nt the first 100% complete character in the Elegy campaign. I began work on Thrakyaga's stat table on Thursday; I have to report that work incomplete as of this morning, as I lost Friday to work owing to events at work and at home. I do hope to get some work done on him later in the day today. I may be over-complicating some of the work I'm doing with the characters as far as "permanent injuries" are concerned, but that is something I want to go ahead and deal with - I know that for one character in particular (B'de) there are some significant lasting effects of the injuries indicated in his history. There was an interesting turn of events that occurred last Tuesday. I was CC'd in a message from one of the CIC site administrators responding to a message from an artist that worked at Origin Systems back in the day, whose credits include (among other things) the cover art for most of the Ultima series and the artwork in Claw Marks (for the un-initiated, that's the documentation for the original Wing Commander). Among the items discussed was an offer to draw people’s RPG characters, which was why I was CC'd and an item that, given the ongoing work on Elegy, definitely piqued my interest. I have been considering what kind of artwork I want for the campaign's front cover and there are definitely some spots in Elegy that could be spruced up with some art. Given this particular person's portfolio, I'm working under the impression that this is not pro bono offer. I would like to have some of his art for Elegy and at this point I'm considering opening up a Kickstarter specifically for the purpose of funding it (and I've considered a vanity printing of a few hardcopies of the campaign if the Kickstarter were to go well enough - Elegy may be nowhere complete but I guarantee you I want to see it sitting on my bookshelf someday). The Kickstarter is just a preliminary thought at this point but may be something that happens in the near future. If y'all would be willing to contribute to it, though, let me know; the level and type of response I get to this idea will have a huge impact on whether or not I'll go through with it. That's all I have for this week. Due to the upcoming Christmas and New Year's Holidays, there will not be an update for the next three weeks; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on January 12th, 2015. I wish all of you a very safe and pleasant holiday season. See you next year. UPDATE, JANUARY 5, 2015: I wanted to let you all know that there will be a delay on the next update; due to unforeseen circumstances (nothing dire or unfortunate) there will be an additional one week delay before the next update, which will now be between 11-14Z on January 19th, 2015, instead of January 12th as originally scheduled. Category:Blog posts